Masuko Svetanya
Name: Masuko Svetanya Age: 14 Nationality: Arafellin Hair: Ashen Blonde, she keeps it in one long braid that stops in the small of her back Eyes:'' Deep Blue '''Skin: Golden Tan Height: 5'4" Weight: 107lbs Voice: Sweetly Soft Other: Hawk-like nose, regal. Silver bells adorn the length of her one long braid, as well as run along the backs of her gloves in a rose pattern and the laces of her boots. The only time she doesn’t wear them is when silence is necessary. Special Skills: Fierce determination, paired with a natural hardness that belies her soft voice Knowledge Weakness: No knowledge of why her family no longer rules Arafel Physical Weakness: None she is aware of Personality Weakness: Can not accept failure in herself Personality: Masuko, also known as Suko, is a bright young girl with a fierce passion to stick with what she starts. Her determination is equal to few around her as she strives to complete every tasks she sets for herself. Failure is not an option and she is twice as hard on herself for failing then she is on anyone else. When she fails the disappointment she feels is clear as day on her face and only serves to drive her to succeed, even if it takes days, months or years to accomplish. Around others she is soft spoken and quiet until they hit upon something she either knows about or believes in. Then she is fiery passion and determination in arguing her point or getting her way, which she believes is the best for all. She fights tooth and nail without quitting until she overcomes the obstacle, be it a disagreement or an actual fight. = Character History = She was born in the year 896NE in the Capital of Arafel. Her family owned a decent sized house just inside the city walls, having once been a royal family they were still wealthy by Arafellin standards and influential. Her father was a man of high rank among the soldiers and lead a good sized number of them against the threat of the Blight constantly. Her mother was an outspoken women who often gave council to Suko’s father, often times whether he wanted it or not. From them she learned growing up that war was a part of life, so never surrender, and that she needed to have determination to prove a point or do what she wanted. Even when she wanted others to do things for her. When she was fourteen, one of her father’s men came to the house and spoke softly to her mother. After a moment her mother turned to her with tears in her eyes. At that point her brother, the youngest of two older brothers, came in the door with grief and anger plain upon his brow.. “Father, Brother and many others were lost to us this day, the others are bringing them through the door now,” and with that he held the door wide open. In came twelve men, six bearing her father and six bore her brother. Rushing forward as the men laid them down she fell to her knees and tried to hug them both as she cried and wailed in agony. She barely noticed her mother falling and wailing beside her, all she knew was that her world had just crashed down around her. After the tears came anger as she raged against the men for letting her father and brother die. Then realizing she was being selfish she apologized and a fierce sense of what she must do gave her the determination to dare ask what no other woman would. She left early the next morning without telling a soul, she was dressed in her only surviving brother’s pants and shirt which were two sizes too big for her. She also grabbed a spare short sword from her father’s armory on her way out the door. She was determined in her course to speak to the king and be allowed to fight with the men against the evis of the Blight. Arriving at the King’s audience hall, she was amazed by the amount of hardened warriors and women that were already there. The women were all dressed in shades of green and looked almost as hard faced as the warriors by their sides but that didn’t stop her, a native, from walking past them all and approaching the King. “ Sire, I demand the right to avenge my father and brother in battle. Lord Svetanya was a noble and courageous man as was his son. I am his daughter and I am no less brave or courageous then they were!” There was that look about her of such animal fierceness that she reminded everyone there of a hawk ready to swoop for the kill and would not be denied. It was no wonder the King replied thus, “ Although it pains my heart young Lady Svetanya to hear of the loss you have suffered, I cannot in good grace allow you to fight. I have also seen that look in many women’s eyes and know I couldn’t stop you short of locking you up. So with a heavy heart I will order the men at the gate to allow you passage through. I must say that it is a shame that one so young, beautiful and full of spirit shall be lost to us. Is there nothing I can do short of your request to appease you?” As he asked this question that he already knew the answer to he looked long into her eyes. Seeing her answer deep in her blue eyes he hung his head and said, “ Your honor is your own, but I shall remember you in the days to come and fight all the harder for it. Light and Honor Lady Svetanya, Light and Honor.” It was a dismissal, a sad one but one nonetheless. “Light and Honor Sire!” she said with such passion as to turn every head that wasn’t already upon her. Then she turned and stormed out gripping the hilt of the sword tightly. She knew without men to back her she would die before the day was done, but she wouldn’t, nay she couldn’t quit now. Her father and mother taught her that to quit was to be a slave to the Dark One and she would never be that. As she passed the arched doorway a strong hand grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side and out of sight from those inside the hall. Looking at the warrior who had grabbed her she let her eyes show the fire that burned within their depths. “ How dare you stop me, let alone touch me!” “Peace woman! I am only trying to help you,” as he spoke she saw he was Arafellin, even if he didn’t dress it. Then he continued, “ I only want to let you know there is another way. It won’t get you fighting soon as it takes time but if you chose you could learn to fight. Not with that sword or any other but maybe with the One Power. If you go to Tar Valen and get tested you might be able to learn to fight that way. Should you test and fail to be able to use the One Power then come back here and continue your march to your death. Light and Honor!” With that he turned and walked back into the hall but not before he saw the daggers in her eyes and body language at the mention of failure. She was about to refuse before the sense of what he said sank in, she might be stubborn but she was no fool. If this testing could give her a power to fight where the King had refused then she would take it. She wouldn’t fail that test, she couldn’t because it would be the only way of fighting she could learn. Instead of going to the Blight, she turned South and at the gate found a caravan bound for Ebou Dar. They assured her they would go right through Tar Valen and could take her there. Asking them to wait a moment she ran all the way back to her home. Grabbing money to pay for her passage, she told her mother in a I won’t hear otherwise fashion that she was going to Tar Valen to be tested. Her mother was grateful that she wasn’t throwing her life away and said as much. After they both said their tearful goodbyes her mothers only words were, “ Light and Honor my sweet Suko. You leave a young girl and will come back to me a woman.” Then her mother turned and went about the business of the house. Masuko Svetanya turned and walked regally out the door and never looked back. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios